


Erosmachine

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Homework Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: 1992/1993 > Daft Punk vor Daft Punk >> Thomas und Guy-Man geistern suchend durch das nächtliche Paris und finden am Ende sich selbst
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Centre Pompidou

_What is this I'm feeling..._

November 1992

Natürlich wundert sich der Mann vom Kiosk, als der schlaksige Teenager ihm die Magazine reicht. Ein Junge in seinem Alter drückt sich normalerweise so lange vor den Regalen herum und heuchelt so lange Interesse für die Computerzeitschriften, bis er seine Chance wittert, sich eine der nahegelegenen Pornohefte unter die Jacke klemmt und damit in die Nacht verschwindet. Dass dieser Bursche hier tatsächlich Computerzeitschriften kauft, reißt den Mann vom Kiosk aus seinem 10-Stunden-Schicht-Phlegma.

„Macht dann 40 Franc“, sagt er misstrauisch und versucht zu verstehen, was hier geschieht. Ist das etwa einer von diesen Arztsöhnen, die im Leben was erreichen wollen? Einer von diesen Strebern von der Lycée Carnot, auf die auch Jacques Chirac ging? Da sind ihm Pornoheft-klauende Ghettokids aus dem Banlieue fast noch lieber.

Der Arztsohn zieht zwei Scheine aus seinem Portemonnaie und zahlt passend. Nicht mal Zigaretten will er. Der Mann vom Kiosk ist verwirrt. Dieser Hoodie und diese zerbeulten Jeans an diesem schlaksigen Körper wollen nicht so richtig in sein Bild von einem verwöhnten Arzt-Balg passen.

„Salut.“

„Salut.“

Abschied.

Kalte Novembernacht. Graupelschauer. Thomas zieht die dünne College-Jacke enger um seinen Hoodie, setzt sich die Kopfhörer auf die Ohren und drückt auf Play. Die ätherischen Klänge von Spacemen 3, als er mit angezogenen Schultern zur Bushaltestelle läuft. Hinten im Bus stemmt er seine langen Beine gegen den Vordersitz und vergräbt sich in seinem Synthesizer-Magazin. 

  
*

  
Zuhause schnell ein Brot und dann wieder Nachtschicht vor seiner Minimoog.

„Drehst du schon wieder an deinen Knöpfen?“

Maman steckt ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hm.“

„Hach, verstehe, du bist in deinem Tunnel. Mach nicht zu lang.“

„Hm.“

Töne, die seine Mutter nur als „Weltallklänge“ bezeichnet, flirren durch den Raum und scheinen als einzige an dem Gespräch mit ihr beteiligt zu sein. 

Er war mal so ein süßer Junge. Hat mit Lego und Transformern gespielt und wo früher Spielzeug war, steht jetzt nur noch ein Haufen Technikkram. Es sieht aus wie in einer Werkstatt. Schlimmer ist es nur, wenn Guy-Man zu Besuch ist. Früher haben sie Filme geschaut und nur über Unfug geredet, von dem sie aber dachte, dass sie sie nie in die Tat umsetzen würden. Schließlich ist das Schlimmste passiert, was sie sich für ihn ausgemahlt hat. Er ist Musiker geworden. Nicht klassischer Pianist, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hätte, sondern Pop-Musiker. „Jetzt hab ich zwei davon in der Familie“, war ihre erste Reaktion, als Thomas mit seiner ersten Bass-Gitarre nach Hause kam.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können“, war seine einsilbige Antwort, bevor er sich damit in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und erst wieder rauskam, als er eine Demo-Kassette und einen Gig in der Tasche hatte.

„Beug dich nicht so über das Keyboard, du kriegst noch einen ganz krummen Rücken“, mahnt Maman jetzt.

„Das ist ein Synthesizer. Eine Minimoog Voyager, um genau zu sein.“

„Was auch immer. Vergiss nicht, was dein Chiropraktiker gesagt hat. Machst du noch regelmäßig deine Rückenübungen?“

„Argh, Maman, ich versuche hier was!“

„Was denn? Diesen Krach da? Ich hör da nur Weltraummusik. Groundcontrol an Major Tom.“

Major Tom. Das war neuerdings ihr Spitzname für ihn. Aber nicht im positiven Sinn.

Thomas beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe. Auszurasten ist nicht sein Stil.

„Na los jetzt, ich brauch meine Ruhe.“

„Ist ja schon gut.“

Maman schließt die Tür. Als sie das nächste Mal aufgeht, steht ein verschlafen wirkender Junge mit langen, dunklen Haaren und einer Plastiktüte im Raum. Milchig weißes Tageslicht fällt durch das Fenster. Thomas räkelt sich im Bett.

„Ugh sorry, hab verschlafen.“

„Hast du noch gearbeitet?“ Neugieriger Blick auf die Moog. „Kann ich mal hören?“

„Nein, lieber noch nicht. Aber ich bin da an was dran. Was hast du da?“

Guy-Man hat eine Zeitung unterm Arm geklemmt. Sieht aus wie ein Käseblatt.

„Ich musste bis zum Charles de Gaulle fahren, um die zu bekommen.“

„Melody Maker“, liest Thomas verschlafen vor.

Guy-Man glotzt ihn betrübt an. Diesen hageren Typen im Schlüpfer. Hat er überhaupt mal was gegessen? Seit Wochen verschanzt er sich schon. Er sei da an was dran, sagt er immer wieder. Er arbeitet an einem ganz neuen Sound!

„Du musst mal raus“, sagt Guy-Man. „Da ist so ein Rave auf dem Dach vom Centre Pompidou. Lass uns das mal anschauen. Vielleicht findest du da deinen Sound.“

Thomas wischt sich übermüdet über das Gesicht, Guy-Man blättert währenddessen im Melody Maker, sucht nach einer ganz bestimmten Seite.

„Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht.“

„Hier schau mal, irgendsoein Typ hat eine Review über unser Konzert geschrieben.“

„Oh mann, wirklich? Zeig mal.“

Er nimmt die Zeitung.

„Naja, freu dich nicht zu früh.“

Thomas liest angestrengt. Sein Schulenglisch ist gut, aber er ist noch nicht ganz wach.

„Daft punky thrash? Was heißt das überhaupt?“ 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber auf jedenfall nichts Gutes.“

Thomas wühlt in seinem Regal nach seinem alten Wörterbuch. 

„Daft heißt bekloppt. Bekloppter Punk-Kitsch. Na toll.“ Er lässt sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. „Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht.“

Guy-Man sitzt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und klemmt sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Also gehen wir heute dahin?“

„Wohin?“

„Zu diesem Rave.“  
  
„Welchem Rave?“

„Na der auf dem Centre Pompidou. Andrew Weatherall legt auf.“

„Andrew Weatherall? Von Primal Scream? Sag das doch gleich!“


	2. 1993

November 1993 

Pariser Nacht. Guy-Man, der sich die Hand vorhält und sich eine anzündet. Thomas kommt aus dem Imbiss. Seine heißen Fritten dampfen in der kalten Novembernacht. Zigarettenrauch wird in die Luft gepustet. Guy-Man ist froh, dass Thomas mal was isst, und Thomas wundert sich nicht, dass Guy-Man mal wieder raucht.

„Schrecklich hier“, säuselt Guy-Man unbeteiligt.

Sie sind in einem Viertel, in dem man das Jaulen eines Hundes nicht vom Todeskrächzen eines Verrückten unterscheiden kann. An einer roten Ampel hält ein Wagen, aus dessen offenen Fenstern In the Air Tonight von Phil Collins in die Welt hinausposaunt wird, als zeuge dieser Song von einem ganz besonders erlesenen Musikgeschmack. Tut er nicht. Thomas und Guy-Man entlockt er noch nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln.

„Also, wer legt da heute noch gleich auf?“

„Laurent.“

„Unser Laurent?“

„Nein.“

„Garnier?“

„Ja.“

Montmartre. Eine lange Schlange. Wummernde Bässe, die nervös machen. Guy-Man, der sich wieder eine ansteckt. Nervöse Blicke. Keiner in der Schlange, den man kennt. Andere Szene. 

„Ey, Guy-Man.“

„Hm.“

„Ist das eine Schwulenparty?“

Guy-Man sieht sich mit verschlafenem Blick um und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Scheint ganz so. Problem?“

„Nein. Ist mir eben nur aufgefallen.“

Verlegene Pause. Umherschweifende Blicke.

„Denkst du wir kommen diesmal rein?“

Guy-Man zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Mal schauen.“

Sie kommen rein. Zwei minderjährige Schluffis in Hemd und Polo-Shirt umgeben von Netzoberteilen oder gleich ganz oben ohne. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Thomas ist wie in Trance.

„Schau mal, da sind David und Mathias!“, ruft Guy-Man und auf einer Welle der Nacht reitend winken sie sich zu, finden sich und lassen sich euphorisch wie Kinder auf dem Schulhof über die Musik aus. Dabei geraten sie erst ins Taumeln und dann ins Tanzen – ob sie wollen oder nicht. Pullis um die Hüfte gewickelt, Trillerpfeifen im Mund. Irgendwann schiebt sich ein Bier in Guy-Mans Sichtfeld. Er streicht sich die langen Haare nach hinten und sieht einen älteren Typen mit kreisrundem Haarausfall. Er will ihm ein Bier ausgeben. Unangenehm.

„Nein, danke“, ruft er durch den pelzigen Klangteppich.

Thomas grinst. Aber er lacht ihn nicht aus. Er freut sich einfach nur.

„Die Typen stehen auf dich.“

„Scheint fast so.“

Thomas kann es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Guy-Man ist irgendwie ein schöner Typ. Schläfriger Blick, unbeteiligte Art, lange, dunkle Haare, um die ihn so manche Frau beneiden würde...

„Der arme Kerl“, ruft Thomas ihm ins Ohr. Guy-Man sieht sich ungerührt um und schüttelt gelangweilt sein Haar nach hinten. Und statt sich wieder aus seinem Dunstkreis zu begeben, nachdem er ihm ins Ohr gerufen hat, bleibt Thomas jetzt einfach da und wundert sich selbst über die Lust in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Ihre Körper zucken im Takt. Es ist etwas peinlich, keiner weiß, wo er hinschauen soll. Hin und wieder treffen sich ihre Blicke und keiner weiß, was er damit anfangen soll. Ein unterdrücktes Grinsen hier und da und mit jedem neuen Beat ein neuer Move und dann plötzlich Hüfte an Hüfte. Es gefällt. Und plötzlich ist auch keiner mehr verlegen. Sie reiten auf der Welle. Hüfte an Hüfte, Stirn an Stirn, die Füße auf dem Beat, die Hände im Nacken des anderen. Guy-Man lässt ihn betteln. Genießt es die Kontrolle zu haben, weiß, dass Thomas darauf wartet, dass er seinen Kopf heben und sich küssen lassen würde. Keiner hat es jemals darauf angelegt, aber das mit der Musik, die Gefühle, das muss irgendwo hin. Und wenn da einer ist, der dich auffängt, wenn du durch den Beat fällst, dann lass ihn. Guy-Man spürt weiche Lippen und krallt seine Hände in olivfarbenen Hemdstoff.

Strenggenommen ist das auch kein Kuss. Es ist einfach die Musik, die durch ihre Körper fließt. Und als sie später in der Nacht in Thomas’ Schlafzimmer sind, ist es immer noch die Musik, die in ihnen pulsiert. Sie fordert lange Küsse, will Haut spüren und das Pulsieren eines anderen Menschens. Die Silhouette eines langhaarigen Mannes, der über einem anderen kauert. Ein Rhythmus aus Atem, Stimmen und der Federkernmatratze. Sirenengeheul. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, banges Innehalten, als draußen im Flur das Licht angeht. Die Badtür, Klospülung, Wasserhahn, ein Räuspern, dann ein Rotzen, wieder die Badtür. Licht aus.

Ein irritierter, fragender Blick, langsam weiter. 

„Oh mann, beinahe hätte ich meinen Rhythmus verloren“, seufzt Thomas, der unten liegt.

Was geschieht hier? Fickt er da gerade seinen besten Freund? Sind das seine Hände da auf Guy-Mans nackten Schenkeln? Es ist heiß. Gott, das ist heiß. In einem euphorischen Rausch bäumt er sich auf, packt Guy-Man, bettelt nach einem Kuss und kriegt ihn.

Zigarette danach.

Als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt. Vielleicht hätten sie nicht so oft diesen Andy Warhol Film Flesh sehen sollen.

Wortlos reicht Guy-Man die Zigarette rüber. Thomas nimmt sie etwas ungeschickt und zieht daran. Er raucht eigentlich nicht, aber was soll’s. Er schläft ja sonst auch nicht mit Typen.

„Soll ich gehen?“, fragt Guy-Man, der entspannt neben ihm liegt, den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und ihn verträumt anschaut. Ein silbernes Kruzifix liegt auf seinem kantigen Schlüsselbein und schafft es beinahe, Thomas ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

„Was, red doch keinen Blödsinn, du kannst hier bleiben.“

Guy-Man nimmt die Zigarette und schaut ihn lang an, während er daran zieht.

„Was macht dein Demo-Band?“

„Ist schon fast fertig. Aber es fehlt noch der Feinschliff.“

„Wann wirst du es mir vorspielen?“

„Weiß nicht, wenn ich zufrieden bin.“

„Tssss.“

Er ist wirklich schön.

„Kann ich mal das Fenster aufmachen?“

Und so höflich.

„Nur zu.“

Guy-Man drückt die Zigarette aus und zieht sich seinen Schlüpfer über. Am offenen Fenster steckt er sich direkt eine neue Zigarette an. Kalte Winterluft strömt über seine nackte Brust. Paris flackert und flimmert in der dunklen Nacht.

„Es ist wirklich schön“, sagt Guy-Man und wirkt einen Moment traurig. Nicht weil er traurig ist – er sieht einfach ständig so aus, wenn er entspannt ist. Thomas hat sich schon daran gewöhnt. Er steht ein bisschen drauf.

Plötzlich schiebt er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und geht zu ihm rüber. Er sah einfach plötzlich so weit weg aus. Und je weiter weg er war, desto absurder wurde das, was sie gerade getan hatten. Und wie um dieses Gefühl nicht zulassen zu wollen, nimmt er noch einmal sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst ihn. Guy-Man ist überrascht, küsst ihn aber schüchtern zurück. Es ist seltsam, so ganz ohne Musik. Jetzt gibt es keine Rechtfertigung mehr dafür.

  
Die Nacht ist kurz. Er wacht auf, als das erste graue Tageslicht durch die Fenster fällt. Neben ihm liegt ein nackter Rücken. Lange dunkle Haare, die wie Wasser von seinem Nacken fließen.

Er steht auf und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Kopfhörer auf, zurück an die Arbeit. Hinter ihm der schlafende Guy-Man, der langsam wach wird, sich umschaut und die lange gekrümmte Gestalt am Schreibtisch sieht. 

„Lass mal hören“, sagt er sanft mit einer Hand auf Thomas’ Schulter. Mit der anderen fordert er die Kopfhörer. Thomas sieht ihn erschrocken an. Dann denkt er sich zum ersten Mal – Warum nicht? – und reicht sie ihm.

Thomas beginnt zu spielen, Guy-Man nickt konzentriert mit dem Kopf. Dann nimmt er die Kopfhörer ab und streicht seine Haare nach hinten. Thomas starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja und?“

„Ist gut.“

„Gut?“

Wenn Guy-Man etwas „gut“ findet, ist es normalerweise überragend. Dennoch sackt Thomas etwas entmutigt auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Hm, vielleicht noch etwas flach. Darf ich mal?“

Er beugt sich über Thomas. Thomas riecht herben Männerschweiß, Aftershave und Sex, während Guy-Man ein paar Patchkabel umsteckt, lauscht, an den Oszillatoren dreht, wieder lauscht und wieder dreht, bis er Thomas die Kopfhörer zurückreicht und sich zufrieden eine Zigarette ansteckt.

Thomas spielt auf der Moog, lauscht mit offenem Mund, kann nicht fassen, was er da hört. 

„Mann, du bist ein Genie!“

Guy-Man drückt die Zigarette in dem kleinen Cola-Deckel aus, den er dafür bekommen hat.

„Ich geh mal ins Bad.“

Thomas’ Mutter schaut nicht schlecht, als sie dem halbnackten Guy-Man im Flur begegnet. Er grüßt sie schüchtern, meidet wie üblich Blickkontakt, und schiebt sich an ihr vorbei ins Bad. Sie ist ihm schon öfter morgens im Flur begegnet. Die Jungs haben oft auf einander gehangen und die ganze Nacht Horrorfilme geschaut, Musik gemacht. Aber nach allem, was sie gestern Nacht gehört hat, hatte sie angenommen, dass Thomas Mädchenbesuch hätte.

Guy-Man jetzt hier zu sehen war... irritierend.

Sie sieht die offene Tür, denkt kurz nach und kann sich dann doch nicht zurückhalten. Neugierig steckt sie ihren Kopf in das Zimmer. Thomas kauert über seinem Keyboard. Die Luft riecht nach Zigaretten, auf dem Boden liegt eine aufgerissene Kondompackung. 

„Oh.“

Kiefer Sutherland schaut sie herausfordernd von dem alten Lost Boys Poster aus an. Selbst Schuld, wenn du hier rein kommst! 

„Hm?“

Thomas reißt sich ungeduldig die Kopfhörer von seinem lockigen Kopf.

„Maman!“, schimpft er.

„Äh, ich wollte fragen, ob du und Guy-Man... äh, vielleicht etwas zu essen wollt?“

„Nein, passt schon, wir machen uns was, wenn wir Hunger haben.“

„Nagut.“

„Ist noch etwas?“

„Nein.“

„Okay, na dann.“

„Na dann.“

Sie zieht die Tür ran, geht in die Küche und starrt eine Weile in den Ausguss, bevor sie das Geschirrtuch nimmt und anfängt das trockene Geschirr abzuwischen.

Guy-Man bleibt den ganzen Sonntag. Sie machen Musik. Die ganze Wohnung riecht schon bald nach Zigaretten. Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist, ist Ruhe. Die schrecklichen Töne hören eine Weile auf. Bald dringt Stöhnen aus dem Raum und Thomas’ Mutter dreht das Küchenradio lauter.

„Ich glaube er ist schwul“, flüstert sie nachts leise im Bett.

„Was?“, fragt ihr verschlafener Mann, Thomas’ Vater, neben ihr.

„Naja, Guy-Manuel und er, sie hatten Sex, weißt du.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ohja.“

„Puh.“ Erstaunte Gesichter. „Na und wenn schon. Nur weil man mit einem anderen Mann schläft, muss man noch lange nicht schwul sein. Viele Jungs experimentieren in dem Alter.“

„Was denn, du auch?“

„Dazu sage ich nichts.“

Eine Weile Stille.

„Ich hoffe nur er treibt es nicht so wild. Jetzt mit dieser ganzen AIDS-Sache.“

„Ach, jetzt hör doch auf. Er ist ein vernünftiger Junge. Und Guy-Man auch!“

„Wenigstens benutzen sie Kondome.“

„Da hast du’s. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Mir wäre lieber der Junge sucht sich einen Job, dann kann er von mir aus im Bett treiben, was er will. Kaum einer kann von der Musik allein leben. Vor allem nicht am Anfang.“

„Mir wäre trotzdem lieber, wenn du mal mit ihm sprichst.“

„Mit ihm sprechen? Was soll ich denn mit ihm sprechen?“

„Na du weißt schon. Ich will einfach, dass er weiß, dass er jederzeit zu uns kommen kann, wenn was ist.“

„Das weiß er doch auch so. Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Er amüsiert sich nur ein bisschen.“

Stille. Das Geraschel von Bettwäsche. Ein Seufzen.

„Wenn du unbedingt mit ihm reden willst, sag ihm, dass das mit den Zigaretten aufhören muss. Die ganze Bude riecht danach.“


	3. The New Wave

Ein Jugendzimmer. Die EP von Hardfloor _(Acperience 1)_ , die sie damals nach der Party im Centre Pompidou bei Rough Trade gekauft haben, dreht sich einsam auf dem Plattenteller. 

Leuchtsterne, die er – nachdem er _Der Tag, an dem die Erde still stand_ im Fernsehen gesehen hat – an die Decke geklebt hatte, und all die Kinderträume, die damit einhergehen. Ein verblichenes _Lost Boys_ Poster an der Wand. Die zerknickte Ausgabe von _1984_ auf dem Nachttisch. Hände, die ineinandergreifen. Stöhnen. Ein nackter Hintern, der im milchigen Mondschein auf und ab hüpft.

Die Unibücher im Regal sind längst vergessen, die Phonetik-Notizen auf dem Schreibtisch bei Seite geschoben, um Platz zu machen für die Minimoog und sein neues Leben, und irgendwo hinter einem Haufen Technik verborgen: das Regal mit den ganzen LPs, die er sich jeden Samstag bei Street Sounds kauft. Die wichtigsten Platten, die er für seine Samples braucht: griffbereit in einem silbernen Metallkoffer auf dem Fußboden.

Daneben nackte Füße, die nervös im Takt wippen. Thomas, dem noch etwas eingefallen ist, nachdem er sich mit Guy-Man im Bett gesuhlt hat, ist nochmal aufgestanden. So ist das hier jetzt sehr oft: Guy-Man nackt im Bett und Thomas im Schlüpfer an der Moog. Aus ein paar Minuten werden ein paar Stunden und im Papierkorb sammeln sich die leeren Dr. Pepper Dosen, die er leer trinkt, um sich wach zu halten. Erst als das Schwarz hinterm Fenster sich grau färbt, lehnt sich Thomas erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrt mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin.

„Ich glaub ich hab’s.“

Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Schläfriges Genuschel.

„Was hast du?“

Guy-Man steht auf und nimmt die Kopfhörer. Thomas spult die Kassette zurück und drückt auf Play. Ausdrucksloses Gesicht von Guy-Man – aber das muss nichts heißen –, lange zottelige Haare hängen ihm in sein trübes Gesicht, als er etwas mit dem Kopf wippt. Gutes Zeichen.

„Ja, gefällt mir.“  
  
Mehr nicht.  
  
Das heißt, es ist gut. Verdammt gut.  
  
Er schlingt seine Arme von hinten um Thomas’ Schultern und hält ihn. Wortlos verstreichen so ein paar Augenblicke. Thomas immer noch wie in Trance.   
  
„Ich geh mal duschen.“  
  
Guy-Man lässt ihn los und sucht seinen Schlüpfer. Ein Gummibund schnappt gegen nackte Haut. Er schleicht aus dem Zimmer, Thomas nimmt die Kassettenhülle und denkt nach.  
  
Mit einem schwarzen Edding kritzelt er schmucklos den Titel auf die Innenseite. The New Wave.  
  
„Wir brauchen einen Namen“, sagt er, als Guy-Man zurückkommt. Die Luft riecht nach scharfem Axe-Spray und frischgewaschenen Haaren.  
  
„Einen Namen?“  
  
„Ja, ich muss hier was auf das Hülle schreiben.“  
  
„Wie wäre es denn einfach mit unseren Namen?“  
  
„Das ist doch langweilig“, sagt Thomas entmutigt und beginnt ihre Namen aufzuschreiben. „Dein Name ist zu lang“, sagt er.  
  
„Dein Penis ist zu lang“, hört er von hinten, wo schon wieder am offenen Fenster geraucht wird.  
  
Thomas grinst und wird rot.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Am Abend im Rex. Thomas sieht sich nervös um, Guy-Man trinkt von seinem Bier und wirkt etwas verloren. Aber das ist Guy-Man. In großen Menschenmengen geht er verloren. Eine schöne Frau fühlt sich davon angemacht und schleppt ihn zum Tanzen ab. Früher oder später musste das ja passieren.  
  
Schon wieder David und Mathias. Sie haben ein paar Pillen. „Nein danke“, sagt Thomas.  
  
„Wo ist Guy-Man?“  
  
„Tanzt irgendwo mit einer Frau.“  
  
Erstaunte Gesichter.  
  
„Verkneift’s euch einfach“, sagt Thomas launisch.  
  
„Wir haben ein bisschen rumgemacht. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn heiraten wollte.“  
  
„Oh, Darling, ihr seid doch schon längst verheiratet.“  
  
„Ja, ja, was auch immer. Ich muss dann mal.“  
  
Blick zur Tanzfläche. Guy-Man und die Frau. Man kann kaum hinsehen. Wie er sich immer wieder durch die langen Haare streicht und sich verloren umsieht. Das hat er davon, denkt Thomas und schlängelt sich durch die tanzenden Körper.  
  
Er hat es auf den Typen von Soma Records abgesehen.  
„Wie ist euer Name?“, fragt der Typ mit einem fetten schottischen Akzent, den Thomas nicht versteht.  
  
„Hä?“  
  
„Wie ist euer Name?“

„Oh. Thomas und Guy-Man?“

„Das ist doch kein Name!“, lacht der Schotte und wedelt mit der Kassette.  
  
„Danke für das Tape. Ich kann nichts versprechen.“  
  
Guy-Man wartet an der Tür. Allein. Er sieht ein bisschen verlegen aus.  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragt er.  
  
„Wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen.“  
  
Guy-Man zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wie soll’s schon gelaufen sein?“

Thomas starrt verbissen in die zuckende Menge. „Wird das ab jetzt immer so laufen?“

„Wie meinst du?“

„Wenn es drauf ankommt, bin ich allein, während du dich irgendwo rumtreibst, um irgendein Mädchen aufzureißen?“

Monotoner Blick. Man kann Guy-Man seine Gefühle nur schwer ansehen. Wie ein Computer scheint er sich stets in einem Energiesparmodus irgendwo zwischen traurig, todmüde und dauergenervt zu befinden. Und auch wenn es genau das ist, was Thomas so an ihm reizt, ist es gleichzeitig das, was ihn in Momenten wie diesen so rasend macht.

„Wach auf, mann. Das ist unsere Chance!“

Er gestikuliert wild mit seinen Händen und gibt ihm mit der flachen Hand einen Karate-artigen Klaps auf die Brust.

„Was denn, willst du mir wieder eine reinhauen. So wie damals auf Ibiza?“, blafft Guy-Man ihn in seinem schönsten Banlieu-Französisch an. 

Ibiza. Irgendetwas an Ibiza lässt Thomas in Traurigkeit verharren. Die salzige Meeresluft, sein erster Drink, der Penis eines Freundes, ein noch nie empfundener Schmerz.

„Nein.“

Sie sehen sich verlegen um. Verschwommene Raver in bunten Baggy-Shirts, betäubende Clubsounds, zuckende Arme, die wie Tentakeln aus der tanzenden Menge herausragen und nach ihnen greifen.

Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn sie jetzt bleiben. Und sie wissen, was passiert, wenn sie jetzt gehen. So oder so würde die Nacht enden, wie sie endet.  
  
Im Bett.  
  
Wenn Thomas nicht aufpasst, wird das bald etwas Ernstes. So wie er sich heute schon gefühlt hat, als das Mädel sich ihn geschnappt hat.  
  
Ist ja nicht so, als würden sie Liebe machen und abends kuscheln. Sie liegen nebeneinander im Bett und schlafen. So wie sie es früher schon getan haben.  
  
Deswegen war ja auch das Schmusen heute Morgen vor der Moog so seltsam. Das war nicht ihr Stil. Sich gegenseitig hektisch aus den Klamotten schälen und sich nackt umschlingen und dann mal schauen, was passiert, das ist ihr Stil.  
  
„Wir brauchen einen Namen.“  
  
„Hm?“

Das machen sie auch nicht. Nebeneinander im Bett liegen und reden. Und jetzt, wo sie es doch tun, fällt Thomas auf, wie schön er ist. Es ist fast zu intim. Sein langer, trauriger Blick, das Gesicht halb im Kissen vergraben, die Haare. Thomas streicht eine lange schwarze Strähne hinter sein Ohr. Und weil es ihm so peinlich ist und er nicht weiß, wie er aus der Nummer wieder rauskommt, küsst er ihn. Das macht es nicht besser.

Ein Klopfen weckt sie am nächsten Morgen. Thomas blinzelt in schwarzes Haar. Sein steifer Penis eingeklemmt zwischen ihnen beiden. Die Tür geht auf. Panik.  
  
„Oh!“  
  
„Maman!“  
  
Immer wieder führt sie diese Momente herbei, die ihnen beiden furchtbar peinlich sind.  
  
„Da ist jemand am Telefon für dich.“  
  
Es ist der Schotte. Thomas steht im Flur wie in Trance. Den Hörer an sein Ohr gedrückt. Noch gar nicht richtig wach.

„Das war der Typ von Soma Records“, sagt er zurück im Zimmer. Guy-Man glotzt ihn verschlafen an, lange Haare hängen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. „Er will noch mehr haben.“

„Noch mehr was?“

„Noch mehr Songs.“


	4. Der Junge mit den traurigen Augen

Es ist schwer in der engen Duschkabine, aber es geht. Guy-Man ist an die Glasscheibe gepresst und sieht von außen aus wie eines von diesen Saugnapftieren, die an Autofenstern kleben. Maman in der Küche macht wieder das Radio lauter.

Später an der Tür.

„Also dann.“  
  
„Also dann.“  
  
Lange Blicke. Kussloser Abschied.  
  
Später. Stille am Abendbrotstisch. Maman und Papa tauschen einen Blick aus.  
  
„Wie sieht’s denn jetzt mit Weihnachten aus?“, will Maman wissen.  
  
„Wie soll’s damit aussehen?“

„Pläne? Essen?“

Thomas’ Vater ist Jude (ansonsten hat er von ihm noch die Locken, seine Stelzenbeine und den guten Musikgeschmack geerbt), aber sie sind nicht besonders religiös. Also wird wie bei jedem anderen auch Weihnachten gefeiert. Das ist einfacher. Bietet sich an den ganzen Tobak einfach mit zu machen.  
  
Thomas starrt lustlos auf seinen Camembert.  
  
„Guy-Manuel kann übrigens gerne kommen, wenn er mag.“  
  
Heiße Ohren. Thomas bleibt sein Bissen im Hals stecken.  
  
„Ja“, antwortet er dümmlich, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll.  
  
Schnell weiter essen, vielleicht geht der Moment dann schnell vorbei. Aber so leicht macht es Maman ihm nicht.  
  
„Schrecklich diese AIDS-Geschichten in den Nachrichten.“  
  
Einfach weiterkauen.  
  
„Ich hoffe ihr seid vorsichtig.“  
  
Thomas schmeißt das Brot auf seinen Teller und lehnt sich zurück, starrt Maman jetzt fassungslos an.

„Du weißt doch, was mit Freddie Mercury passiert ist.“

„Das ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Thema für den Abendbrotstisch“, versucht Papa zu schlichten.

„Ja wann denn sonst, er hockt doch sonst nur vor seinem Keyboard.“

„Kann ich mein Essen mitnehmen? Ich hab noch zu tun.“

„Siehst du.“

Er nimmt den Teller und geht. 

„Aber sag mir bescheid, falls Guy-Manuel kommt. Damit ich ihn zum Essen einplanen kann.“  
  
Eine Tür fällt ins Schloss. Laute Musik. Durchatmen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Weihnachtseinkauf. Die Platte von Chic für Guy-Man. Gleitcreme. Kondome. Roter Kopf. Zum Glück ist die Kassiererin innerlich tot. Gelangweilt nennt sie den Preis für eine Packung Kondome, Gleitcreme, Alibi-Kaugummis und seine Würde. Thomas reicht beschämt einen Schein über die Ladentheke und wirft dann alles in die Rough Trade Tüte. Egal, Kopfhörer auf, Walkman an. Beastie Boys. Sounds direkt aus der Bronx und das mitten auf der Rue de Charonne. Bodenfrost beißt sich durch die dünnen Sohlen seiner Nike-Sneaker, als er launisch zur Metro trottet.  
  
Es ist nicht so, dass die Mädchen nicht auf ihn stehen würden, weshalb er mit einem Jungen schlafen müsste (nicht dass das wirklich die Art ist wie er denkt), aber mit niemandem teilt er das, was er mit Guy-Man gerade teilt. Nicht dass er wüsste, was genau das ist. Aber es lässt sich eben nur mit Sex ertragen.  
  


*  
  


Thomas würde es nie zugeben – und schon gar nicht in seinem Alter –, aber er genießt es, allein mit Papa unterwegs zu sein. Den Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Dach des alten Citroen geschnallt, klettern sie zurück auf ihre Sitze. Weiße Atemwölkchen steigen aus ihren atmenden Mündern. Thomas reibt sich die Hände und wartet darauf, dass es losgeht und die Heizung warme Luft in den Wagen bläst, aber stattdessen ertönt nur das Hüsteln eines absaufendes Motors. Mehrmals. 

„Du weißt, du könntest dir einen viel besseren Wagen leisten."

„Ich weiß! Aber warum? Der funktioniert doch noch!“

„Ja, das sieht man.“

„Es ist nur zu kalt.“

Sie starren eine Weile in die dunstige Dämmerung und irgendetwas daran wie Papa atmet sagt ihm, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hat.

„Wie läuft es denn mit eurer Musik?“

„Gut, wir arbeiten gerade noch an ein paar Tracks für Soma Records.“

„Klingt gut. Habt ihr denn schon irgendwas unterschrieben?“

„Nein, noch nicht, deswegen fliegen wir doch bald nach Glasgow.“

„Nagut. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Bevor ihr irgendetwas unterschreibt, würde ich es mir gerne mal ansehen.“

„Klar, sicher. Das wollte ich dich sowieso fragen.“

„Sehr gut. Das beruhigt mich.“

„Ja. Klar.“

„Wir haben dich gut erzogen. Wundert mich nicht.“

Thomas rutscht etwas ungemütlich auf seinem Sitz herum. Das Geräusch von knautschendem Leder und vor Kälte schlotterndem Atem. Papa jedoch sitzt da wie angewurzelt.

„Da ist noch etwas.“

Oh mon dieu.

„Deine Mama hat mich darum gebeten, mit dir über etwas zu reden.“

Jetzt kommt’s.

„Über was?“

„Über die Sache mit Guy-Man.“

Guy.

Plötzlich ist Thomas gar nicht mehr kalt. Die Ohrenspitzen glühen und durch den Rest seines Körpers fährt der elektrisierende Schock entsetzlicher, noch nie empfundener Scham.

„Ich will es für uns beide nicht peinlicher machen als es ohnehin schon ist. Aber ich will, dass du ein paar Dinge weißt.“

„Hm.“

Thomas’ Blick ist starr auf das verschwommene Blau einer Aral-Tankstelle gerichtet. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn er jetzt dort wäre und nicht hier? 

„Du weißt du kannst jederzeit mit uns reden.“

„Oh mann.“

„Nein, bitte Thomas, das ist jetzt mal wichtig. Deine Mutter mag übertreiben, aber ihre Sorgen sind berechtigt. Bitte seid vorsichtig.“

Papa zieht sich seinen Lederhandschuh mit den Zähnen von der Hand und lehnt sich herüber. Er wühlt eine Weile im Handschuhfach. „Hier, habe ich vorhin gekauft.“

Thomas' entsetzter Blick fällt auf eine Packung Kondome.

„Ich hoffe es sind die Richtigen.“

Dass er diesen Moment zweimal durchleben muss. Das letzte Mal mit vierzehn, als das mit den Mädchen losging.

„Danke!“

Thomas schnappt sich die Packung und stopft sie sich in die Innentasche seiner Winterjacke. Bloß weg damit!

„Ich kann dich schon verstehen. Er ist ein hübscher Junge.“

„Wir sind aber nicht zusammen.“

„Aber ihr habt Sex!“

Touché!

Blick zurück zur Tankstelle. Ein freundliches Michelin-Männchen winkt ihm von einem blau-gelben Truck zu und er denkt kurz an den Marshmallow-Mann von den Ghostbusters.

„War’s das dann jetzt? Ich erfriere gleich.“

„Nein, noch nicht.“

„Was denn noch?“

„Du sollst wissen, dass wir dich lieben und dich unterstützen. Egal, wen du liebst.“

Ein eisiger Wind weht ums Auto, körnige Graupel klopfen gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Thomas sitzt wie gelähmt auf dem Beifahrersitz – genervt, geschockt und irgendwie noch am leben. 

Interessante Wortwahl... Die Kondome waren fast weniger schlimm.

„Gut.“

Papa nickt – erleichtert, es hinter sich gebracht zu haben – und dreht noch einmal den Zündschlüssel um. Der Wagen springt sofort an, die Led Zeppelin Kassette, die sie auf der Hinfahrt gehört haben, plärrt in seichtem stereo aus den Boxen und Thomas denkt an den Marshmallow-Man, nur um nicht an etwas anderes denken zu müssen.

Welche Ironie. Im Ghostbusters-Film ist ihnen der Gedanke an den Marshmallow-Mann noch zum Verhängnis geworden. Aber jetzt gerade ist er Thomas’ Rettung, indem das Echo von Papas letzten Worten immer wieder von seinem weichen Körper abprallt oder verschlungen wird.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Zweiter Weihnachtsabend. Guy-Man steht mit einer Plastiktüte und einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck vor der Tür. Thomas grinst hysterisch, als er ihn sieht. Eine Mischung aus Freude und blanker Panik in Anbetracht dessen, was ihnen bevorsteht.  
  
„Hey, na los, komm rein.“  
  
Er schlurft in den Flur, vorbei an Thomas, verlegener Blick (soll ich ihn küssen?), Maman, die Guy-Man begrüßt, als wäre er bereits ihr Schwiegersohn.  
  
„Reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen“, zischt Thomas in ihr Ohr, bevor sie alle in das Esszimmer gehen.  
  
Geschirrgeklimper, Höflichkeiten, Guy-Man, dem man wie üblich alles aus der Nase ziehen muss.  
  
„Wie geht’s denn deiner Mutter? Ich hab sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Gut.“

„Wie läuft's mit ihrer Agentur?“  
  
„Gut.“

„Richte ihr doch mal einen lieben Gruß von mir aus.“  
  
„Mach ich.“  
  
Thomas grinst über den Tisch. Guy-Man sieht so artig aus in seinem engen Wollpulli und dem gestärkten Hemdkragen.  
  
„Der perfekte Schwiegersohn“, witzelt er später auf dem Sofa und wird von Guy-Man weggeboxt. Lachen. Scrabble. Langeweile. Lange Blicke. Lange Beine auf dem Sofa.

Guy-Man packt seine Chic-Platte aus und starrt sie lange an, bevor er mit glasigen Augen aufschaut. „Danke.“

Thomas bekommt das Beach Boys Weihnachtsalbum und Guy-Man geht erst mal auf den Balkon eine rauchen. Kalte Luft wirbelt körnige Schneeflocken herein. Thomas beugt sich über den Plattenspieler und legt die Beach Boys Platte auf, die bei Papa und Maman schöne Erinnerungen an Kalifornien weckt. Guy-Man schließt die Balkontür und schleicht auf Socken zurück zum Sofa, vorbei an Maman und Papa, die zwar nicht unter Palmen, dafür aber vor dem Weihnachtsbaum tanzen. Die Jungs schämen sich etwas für sie und werfen sich scheue Blicke zu.

Kurze Verschnaufpause. Papa verschwindet auf die Toilette und Maman trägt ihr leeres Glas in die Küche, um sich Nachschub von Guy-Mans mitgebrachtem Portwein zu holen. Thomas nutzt die Chance und hockt sich vor Guy-Man, der schläfrig auf dem Sofa hängt. In einer selbst für sie mutigen Geste legt er sein Kinn auf Guy-Mans angewinkelten Beinen ab und hält sie mit seinen Armen liebevoll umschlungen.

(Wir sind aber nicht zusammen...)

„Na, langweilig?“, fragt er und lächelt ein Lächeln, das Guy-Man erstarren lässt.

„Nein“, sagt er heiser. 

Verträumter Blick. Knisterndes Kaminfeuer und Herzschlag bis zum Hals.

Stimmen von draußen. Thomas gleitet zur Seite.

„Thomas, Schatz, ich habe gerade mit deinem Vater über das Stück gesprochen, erinnerst du dich?“

„Nein, welches Stück?“

„Na das Stück, das du geschrieben hast. Du warst so stolz darauf! Ich dachte du könntest es vielleicht für uns spielen.“

Thomas spielt jedes Weihnachten. Chopin, Debussy, Ultravox. Alles querbeet. Aber bei dem Gedanken sein eigenes Stück zu spielen, wird ihm plötzlich speiübel.

„Ach Maman, bitte nicht.“

Blanke Panik.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich so anstellst.“  
  
„Ich möchte einfach nicht.“  
  
„Ach bitte, spiel es für deine alte Mutter.“  
  
Thomas presst die Lippen aufeinander. Keiner im Raum weiß, warum er sich so quält, aber jeder kann es spüren, als er sich zum Piano schleppt, den Deckel hebt und über den Tasten kauert. Alles wartet geduldig, als Thomas die Fingerspitzen auf die weißen Tasten legt und tief durchatmet. Zögerlich beginnt er, bevor er sich tief in die Melancholie des Stückes hineingräbt.  
  
Seine Mutter schnieft. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur wegen des Stückes, sondern wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie ihren Sohn schon in der Philharmonie de Paris gesehen hat.  
  
Das Stück plätschert und tropft wie Tau an einem milden Wintermorgen und klingt mit dem letzten geschmolzenen Schnee langsam aus.  
  
„Bravo, bravo!“, macht Maman. „Hach, ist das nicht schön?“  
  
Sie sieht sich um. Papa hockt nachdenklich versunken auf einem Stuhl über dem Scrabble-Brett, Guy-Man kauert auf dem Sofa. Die traurigen Augen verborgen unter den langen Haaren.  
  
„Wie hieß das Stück noch gleich, das hatte so einen schönen Namen.“  
  
Sie schnippt mit dem Finger, um ihren Gedanken auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
  
„Irgendwas mit einem melancholischen Blick...“  
  
"Le Garçon Aux Yeux Tristes", sagt Thomas fast stimmlos, noch immer über dem Klavier kauernd wie ein gepeitschter Knecht.

  
„Der Junge mit den traurigen Augen“, wiederholt sie nachdenklich und es ist so still, dass alle den Groschen fallen hören können.  
  
Papa wirft Maman einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
„Oh.“  
  
„Na los, hilf mir mal eben mit dem Abwasch“, schlägt Papa vor, als er Maman sanft am Arm nimmt.  
  
Thomas und der Junge mit den traurigen Augen sind allein. Der eine regungslos am Klavier, der andere auf dem Sofa.  
  
„Verdammt, jetzt weißt du’s“, sagt Thomas und ringt sich zu einem Grinsen durch.  
  
„Was weiß ich?“  
  
„Wenn du es jetzt nicht weißt, dann bist du ganz schön bescheuert“, sagt er beinahe wütend.  
  
Thomas steht auf und reckt sich. Atmet tief durch. Weiß nicht, wohin mit sich, und fällt an Ort und Stelle wieder in sich zusammen.  
  
Die Wahrheit ist, Thomas wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Bis seine Mutter mit diesem verdammten Stück anfangen musste und dass beim Spielen alles wieder hochkam, was er damals nicht verstanden hat. Jetzt aber schon. Warum er den nächsten Schultag schon immer kaum abwarten konnte. Warum er seinen Arm panisch wegzog, wenn sie sich auf der Armlehne im Kino berührt haben. Warum sie sich auf Ibiza wegen eines Mädchens gekloppt haben. Warum er an dem Abend, als Guy-Man mit nacktem Oberkörper Pogo im L’Olympia getanzt hat, im Bett masturbiert hat. „War das deine Freundin?“, wollte ein Freund am nächsten Tag wissen, der nur lange Haare im flackernden Scheinwerferlicht gesehen hat. „Nein, das war nur mein Freund Guy-Man.“

  
Es ist alles so furchtbar, Thomas würde am liebsten... Er weiß nicht mehr, was er am liebsten würde, weil Guy-Man jetzt da ist und ihn nicht traurig sein lässt. Draußen fällt der erste Schnee. Es ist friedlich und ruhig. Das Knistern von Kaminfeuer, Kerzenflackern, Kussgeräusche. Hände, die sich in weichem Pullistoff festkrallen. Thomas küsst ihn gierig, weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Es fühlt sich an wie atmen und als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nicht geatmet. Das ist so albern und kitschig und romantisch, dass sich der Rest des Abends nur noch mit Eraserhead ertragen lässt. Wie oft hat Thomas den Film jetzt schon gesehen? Mehr als zwanzig Mal bestimmt. Aber noch nie mit einem schlafenden Jungen im Arm.

Das Rauschen der Heizung, Guy-Mans tiefer und ruhiger Atem, das monotone Geräusch von Albtraum und Alltag im Lynch-Film... Die Moog kann noch eine Nacht warten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klavierstück:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/track/3Voe3Djc8Mzw9TD7OWN5G1?si=HqrCyyQ-RyWp8B3MdkoGcQ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Voe3Djc8Mzw9TD7OWN5G1?si=HqrCyyQ-RyWp8B3MdkoGcQ)


	5. Kurt Cobain

Glasgow. 1994. Es fühlt sich alles ein bisschen an wie bei Trainspotting. Die Partys, die Musik, die Drogen, die dreckige Stadt, die Härte auf den Straßen nachts auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel. Ein bisschen mit Guy-Man schmusen ist nicht. Etwas zu nahe bei ihm in der vollen Straßenbahn stehen, ein bisschen an seinen Haaren riechen ist schon das höchste der Gefühle.

Ratlosigkeit vor dem Waschbecken. Zwei Wasserhähne. Einer für Heiß, einer für Kalt. „Wie soll denn das gehen?“, fragt Guy-Man rauchend. Ein Schrei – „Argh, putain!“ –, als er sich später die Hände verbrennt. Thomas grinst in sein Buch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Idiot!“  
  
Frühstück mit Stuart (McMillan) von Soma. Dem Release von Daft Punks erster EP steht nichts mehr im Weg.  
  
Der Name? Guy-Mans Idee an einem kalten Morgen im Januar (Thomas’ Geburtstag). Die Arme verträumt um Thomas geschlungen, der etwas auf der Moog spielt, das später Da Funk genannt wird. Blick auf den zerknickten Melodie Maker. Die Konzertkritik, die niemals ganz vergessen war.  
  
„Wie wär’s denn mit Daft Punk?“  
  
„Daft Punk?“  
  
„Ja, könnte unser Name sein.“  
  
„Warum eigentlich nicht? Hat was. Erinnert an Kraftwerk.“  
  
Schließlich wurde ihr Name samt neuem Demo Tape mit drei weiteren Songs eingetütet und nach Schottland geschickt.  
  
Kurz darauf die Einladung.  
  
Glasgow: Der Duft von Lindenblüten, Raver-Schweiß, frisch gedruckten Verträgen, Guy-Mans Axe-Spray im Hotelzimmer. Ständig sein besorgter Blick, wenn er morgens zurück ins Zimmer schleicht und zuerst einmal duscht. Thomas versteckt sich hinter seinem Irvine Welsh Roman, den er sich vorsorglich als Reiselektüre gekauft hat.  
  
Nachts. Gedrängel, Geschrei, Gelächter, Gejubel, Ecstasy aus der Gürteltasche von irgendjemanden. Kaleidoskop-artiker Rausch. Jeder Track pustet Thomas glatt aus seinen Nike Blazers. Die Gedanken rasen ins Leere. Wo ist Guy-Man? Er muss jetzt wirklich dringend seine Arme um jemanden legen. Er legt sie um Stuart. Und der sagt ihm, er solle vorsichtig damit sein. „Ist schon gut, ich nehm ja nicht so viel.“  
  
„Ich meine nicht das E, mein Freund.“  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
Er folgt seinem Blick durch die tanzenden Körper. Guy-Man mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand, ungeschickt mit einem Mädel flirtend. Sie sagt ihm etwas ins Ohr, er grinst und beugt sich runter, sagt ihr auch etwas ins Ohr. Und so geht das immer hin und her. Sie trägt ein Stone Roses T-Shirt. Genau Guy-Mans Fall also.  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Junge, ich sehe doch wie du ihn anhimmelst.“  
  
Er klopft ihm auf die Schulter und schenkt ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln.  
  
„Am besten ihr konzentriert euch auf eure Musik, okay?“  
  
Wummernde Bässe. Schottischer Akzent. Das alles wird gerade ein bisschen viel. Er kann sich nur auf eins gleichzeitig konzentrieren.  
  
„Notfalls ziehst du es alleine durch, ohne ihn. Wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, brauchst du ihn doch gar nicht.“  
  
Thomas gafft ihn mit offenem Ecstasy-Mund an. Er lässt den Moment vorbeiziehen und wünscht sich noch Jahre später, jetzt etwas gesagt zu haben. Würde Guy-Man nicht regelmäßig an seinen Oszillatoren drehen, würde er jetzt nämlich noch immer in seinem Kinderzimmer hocken und nach dem perfekten Sound suchen.  
  
*  
  


Die wenigen Stunden im Tageslicht werden genutzt, um sich die Locken Wasserstoffblond zu färben, durch die Plattenläden zu ziehen und ein bisschen über die Necropolis zu spazieren. Guy-Man ist angetan von den ganzen Mods und Skinheads, die hier auf den dreckigen Straßen rumlungern, und deckt sich bei Fred Perry erst mal mit Polohemden ein. Dann zu Soma. Wichtigen Marketing-Menschen die Hand schütteln.  
  
„Die ersten DJs spielen euer Zeug jetzt schon rauf und runter. Ich sag euch, die Leute sind ganz heiß auf eure EP. Wir dachten da an eine Tour. Wie sieht es diesen Sommer bei euch aus? Chicago vielleicht?“  
  
Staunende Blicke. Zurückgehaltene Euphorie.  
  
„Natürlich müssen wir erst sehen, wie sich die EP macht. Und dann brauchen wir natürlich ein Album.“  
  
*  
  
8\. April. Soma-Party. Thomas und Guy-Man bei dem Mann mit der Gürteltasche. Auf der Toilette. Pille auf die Zungenspitze gelegt, langer Zungenkuss. Guy-Man schluckt. Leises Gekicher.  
  
„Ist das deine erste?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Schweres Atmen, warten auf die Wirkung.  
  
„Was passiert jetzt?“  
  
Sie schauen sich in die Augen und sehen ihre Gedanken darin wie einen Film. Knutschen, tanzen, ficken bis zum Herzstillstand.  
  
Geknutscht haben sie. Also was kommt jetzt?  
  
„Tanzen!“  
  
Thomas zieht ihn auf den Dance Floor. Wie eine von den Tussis, die Guy-Man immer abschleppen. Wummernde Bässe. Beats so schnell wie ihr Herzschlag. So ausgelassen waren sie das letzte Mal 1992 beim My Bloody Valentine Konzert, als alle Guy-Man für seine Freundin gehalten haben. Guy-Man stopft sich sein Fred-Perry-Shirt in die Arschtasche und tanzt mit den Armen in der Luft. Pinke Nippel, dunkle Achselhaare, Haut wie Milch. Thomas kann nicht anders und wickelt seine langen Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper. Er kriegt einen Steifen mitten in der ravenden Menge. Kein Kuss, aber kurz davor. Tanzen wie beim Vorspann von Dirty Dancing, nur eben jetzt zu einem Tiefenrausch verursachenden Remix von Last Night The DJ Saved My Life. Thomas’ Gesicht begraben in Guy-Mans Hals. Stuart am Gaffen. So viel dazu.

  
2 Uhr morgens. Unterwegs zur Aftershow Party. Die Straßen entlang stolpern mit drei-vier Leuten im Schlepptau. „Ich muss mal pissen!“ Guy-Man, der sich aus Thomas’ Arm windet und in einer von diesen dreckigen dampfenden Gassen verschwindet. Kippen kaufen in einem Kiosk. Schon wieder Phil Collins. Thomas ist plötzlich wie weggetreten.  
  
„Ah, putain!“  
  
„Was ist los?“  
  
Guy-Mans erste Kippe klemmt bereits zwischen seinen Lippen. Unangezündet. Ungeduldig.

„Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie gut dieser Song ist!“  
  
„Was der?“  
  
„Ja, hör doch mal!“  
  
Guy-Man hört. Schläfriger Blick. Unbeeindruckt. Die Zigarette hüpft auf und ab beim Sprechen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich hör’s nicht!“  
  
„Warte, lass uns noch auf das Schlagzeug warten.“  
  
Sie warten auf das Schlagzeug.  
  
„Alles klar, Jungs?“  
  
„Pssschht!“  
  
Stuart verdreht die Augen, Guy-Man glotzt ihn an.  
  
„Damit müssen wir was machen, Guy-Man!“, sagt Thomas immer wieder und trommelt euphorisch mit den Händen in der Luft. „Damit müssen wir was machen!“  
  
„Wie du meinst! Na los jetzt!“  
  
Er stolpert in die Nacht. Guy-Man hinter ihm her.  
  
Die Männer von Soma laufen in einer Traube voraus und in einem wehleidigen Moment packt Thomas ihn beim Kragen seines hässlichen Fellmantels – „Hey!“ – und schaut ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
„Hey“, Guy-Man lacht unsicher. „Was ist?“  
  
Ein bisschen macht er ihm Angst. So eine Entschlossenheit bei gleichzeitiger geistiger Abwesenheit hat er selten in irgendjemandes Augen gesehen. Thomas ist wie in Trance. Seine Stimme kommt wie aus einer anderen Welt. Ungefähr zehn Oktaven ernster als eben noch.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“

Gedankliche Windstille.  
  
„Jungs!“  
  
Die Männer von Soma rufen, als wären sie auf einem Schulausflug.  
  
„Gott, ich will mit dir ficken! Los, lass uns ficken gehen.“  
  
„Du bist total drauf, Thomas!", lacht Guy-Man verlegen und gefangen in Thomas entschlossenem Griff. Wasserstoffblonde Locken berühren seine Stirn. Kalte weiche Lippen, die er etwas überfordert, aber erregt zurückküsst.  
  
„Verdammt, doch nicht vor allen anderen!“, zischt Guy-Man dann, mehr wütend auf sich selbst als auf Thomas, der in einen Taumel gerät und den Rufen der Schotten blind über die Straße folgt und dabei mitten ins Scheinwerferlicht torkelt. Aber das hier ist kein Disco-Licht. Das dröhnende Hupen kein Bass, der ihm um die Ohren fliegt. In letzter Sekunde kann Guy-Man ihn packen und schleudert ihn zurück auf den Gehweg. Thomas taumelt zurück und fliegt in ein paar Müllsäcke, wo er einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekommt und anfängt zu singen. „Last night a DJ saved my life!“  
  
„Fuck, diese Franzosen machen mich fertig!“  
  
Die Schotten kommen zurückgerannt und ziehen den lachenden Thomas aus den Müllsäcken.  
  
„Er wär fast vor einen Laster gelaufen, mann“, keucht Guy-Man, der sich zur Beruhigung erst mal eine anstecken muss. Zittrige Hände.  
  
Das war’s! Für ihn kein Ecstasy mehr.  
  
„Habt ihr schon gehört?“, sagt Orde jetzt und wirkt wie weggetreten.  
  
„Nein, was?“  
  
„Wir haben’s grad in einem Autoradio gehört. Kurt Cobain ist gestorben.“  
  
Blasse Gesichter. Ratlosigkeit.  
  
„Putain!“  
  
„Leute, ich glaube ich bringe Thomas lieber zurück ins Hotel.“  
  
Sie taumeln die Straße runter. Thomas gekrümmt in Guy-Mans Armen.  
  
Drei Soma-Männer schütteln den Kopf.  
  
„Mann, den hat’s ganz schön erwischt.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, mann, wenn sie ein Paar sind, könnte das ein Problem werden.“  
  
„Ach, die sind doch kein Paar, die waren nur ein bisschen drauf, das ist alles. Scheiße, mann, ich könnte meine Schwester bumsen, wenn ich aufm Trip bin.“  
  
Angewiderte Blicke. Orde rudert etwas zurück.  
  
„Naja, ihr wisst schon, was ich mein. Vielleicht nicht meine Schwester. Meine Cousine vielleicht.“  
  
Stuart hört gar nicht mehr zu und grätscht einfach dazwischen.  
  
„Ich habe Thomas gesehen, wie er ihn ansieht. Ich sag euch, den Jungen hat’s schwer erwischt.“  
  
*  
  
Zurück im Hotel. Er liegt im Bett wie ein erschossenes Reh. Ernüchterung jetzt statt Ekstase. Knochen, Gemüt und Herz – das alles jetzt schwer wie Blei.  
  
„Ich hab’s voll verkackt.“  
  
„So ein Quatsch.“  
  
Guy-Man zieht sich bis auf seine Unterhose aus und kriecht zu Thomas unter die Decke. Gedämpftes Genuschel. „Hey, du hast dein eigenes Bett.“  
  
Die Heizung ist ausgefallen und es ist ein verdammt kalter April. Zu zweit im Bett ist immer noch am wärmsten.  
  
„Halt die Klappe und schlaf!“  
  
„Ich hab mich ganz schön blamiert.“  
  
„Ja, ein bisschen vielleicht.“  
  
„Ich nehm das Zeug nie wieder. Das war’s.“  
  
„Ja, ist vielleicht besser.“  
  
„Wir hätten damit nie anfangen sollen.“  
  
„Womit? Mit dem E?“  
  
„Neinnn. Du weißt schon. Mit dem Sexsss.“  
  
„Hm.“ Es ist so still, dass man das Rattern von Guy-Mans Denkapparat hören kann. Aber alle Gedanken laufen ins Leere. Gespräche wie diese waren noch nie seine Stärke. Gespräche grundsätzlich waren noch nie seine Stärke.  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du mir so dermaßen das Herz brechen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich jemals davon erholen kann. Und dann war’s das mit Daft Punk.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, muss nicht sein.“  
  
„Gott, das ist mir alles so peinlich.“  
  
„Muss es nicht.“  
  
Und weil Guy-Man nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, küsst er Thomas' Schulter, hält dort küssend inne.  
  
„Willst du immer noch ficken?“  
  
Eins, zwei Sekunden, bis das Gesagte den Empfänger erreicht. Dann: Albernes Gekicher in einem dunklen Hotelzimmer. Ein dankbarer Kuss, aus dem aber nicht mehr wird – zumindest nicht mehr in körperlicher Hinsicht. Rein emotional sieht das jetzt ganz anders aus. So da zuliegen und sich beim Schlafen im Arm zu halten ist schon mal eine ganz andere Hausnummer.


	6. Die Nacht kann warten

Lautes Lachen in einem stillen Hotelzimmer. So mitten in den Tinnitus hinein. Lustkrämpfe. Zigarettenrauch am offenen Fenster. Bettgeflüster.  
  
„Ich mag es, wie du riechst, wenn du die ganze Nacht aufgelegt hast.“  
  
„Du spinnst.“  
  
Guy-Man, der ihm noch ganz liebestrunken vom Sex ins Ohr säuselt.  
  
„Und ich liebe dein Gesicht, wenn du im Tunnel bist.“  
  
„Im Tunnel?“  
  
„Na wenn du auflegst. Es ist, als würde nichts anderes für dich existieren.“  
  
„Tut es nicht.“  
  
Guy-Mans Armbänder klimpern, als er sich aus seiner gemütlichen Liegeposition windet, um Thomas zu küssen. Langer verträumter Kuss. Ein Hauch von Je t’aime in ihren Blicken.  
  
Guy-Man mag zwar mit anderen Frauen schlafen. Aber wenn er mit Thomas zusammen ist, dann gibt es auch für ihn nichts anderes mehr. Davon abgesehen würde keine Frau jemals diese Sucht nach ihm befriedigen. Ein anderer Mann schon gar nicht. Diese Sehnsucht, die aufkommt, wenn Thomas an seiner Technik rumfummelt. Der Mund, der immer offen steht. Diese weichen, kussbereiten Lippen, Erinnerungen an nächtliche Blow Jobs weckend.

Sein zum Beat zuckender Körper, wenn er seine Ableton fickt. Lustschreie aus der Menge. Ein kleines Lächeln auf Thomas' Lippen. Gedanken an Sex, wenn sich ihre Arme über den Oszillatoren überkreuzen. Erotischer geht es kaum.

Klänge wie mitten aus dem Stahlwerk und dazwischen das Gefühl warmer Haut auf der eigenen – eine körperliche und geistige Verwirrung verursachend, die Funken sprühen lässt. Kurzschluss. Das Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, der Mix auch. Beat Drop. Das Publikum tickt aus. Vollkommene Ekstase.  
  
Alle wollen den DJ. Guy-Man bekommt ihn. Fast jede Nacht. Manchmal sogar zwei- oder dreimal. Das Gefühl weicher Locken nach einem harten Rave. Wenn er mit Thomas schläft, ist es, als würde er mit der ganzen Nacht schlafen. Dem ganzen verfickten Rave. Eine Orgie und gleichzeitig erschreckend intim.  
  
Schock, wenn am Ende dann nur Thomas da liegt. Sein nackter Körper. Tiefe Atemzüge in den Bauch hinein. Sein glänzender Samen darauf.  
  
Am Anfang haben sie noch stumm und staunend gefickt. Aber inzwischen spielt Thomas auf ihm wie auf seiner Ableton. Weiß, welche Knöpfe er drehen muss, um ihn laut aufquietschen zu lassen, und wie er ihn ein paar Herzschläge lang verstummen lässt, nur um ihn winselnd zurückzubringen. Beatmatch zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Und das alles mühelos. Der Mund immer offen, die Augenlider auf Halbmast. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erst am Schluss.  
  
*  
  
Krach in Chicago. Zwei launige Franzosen zanken sich auf offener Straße überfordert mit dem Stadtplan. Die Worte „Merde“ und „Putain“ fallen sehr oft. Ein Geschäftsmann blafft Guy-Man an, dessen Hunderttausenddollar Ralph Lauren Anzug er mit seiner Zigarette streift. Was die Stimmung nicht besser macht.  
  
Funkstille in der U-Bahn. Hotel. Reisetaschen werden auf die Betten geworfen und lange Gesichter gezogen. Streifzug durch die Nacht. Erstmal die Lage checken. Der Club, die Mucke, die Leute sorgen sofort für bessere Stimmung. Sie machen sich mit den DJs bekannt und lassen sich ihr Equipment zeigen. Spontanes Takeover. Sorgt kurz für Unmut, dann für Neugier und bald für Ekstase, als Thomas den Mixer im Arm hält wie ein Baby, das Klinkenkabel raus und reinschiebt und damit einen Four-on-the-Floor Beat kreiert, der direkt aus der Hölle kommt.  
  
Zurück auf der Tanzfläche. Guy-Man tippt Thomas auf die Schulter und wartet, bis er sich runter beugt.  
  
„Poppen?“  
  
*  
  
Poppen mit Poppers. Guy-Man hat es von irgendeinem Typen im Schwulenclub und der hat es irgendwo unter der Ladentheke bekommen. Albernes Gekicher im Bett. Erst ist es toll, wie ficken im Weltall. Doch dann verschüttet Guy-Man alles im Bett und ein beißender Geruch verbreitet sich im Raum. Als hätte jemand ins Schwimmbecken gepisst. Nur schlimmer. Fenster werden aufgerissen, Bettwäsche in den Flur geschmissen. Erotisch ist anders.

„Hey, Guy-Man“, spricht Thomas in den nach Schwimmbad riechenden Raum. Das Rascheln von Daunenjacken. Sie liegen auf der nackten Matratze wie Eskimos. Immerhin haben sie noch die Kissen.

  
„Hm.“  
  
Guy-Man konzentriert sich darauf, nicht zu frieren. Ein eisiger Wind zieht durch die Häuserschluchten.  
  
„Glaubst du wir sind schwul?“  
  
*  
  
Zusammen durch Chicago streifen. Jetzt jede Nacht. Immer auf der Suche nach noch krasseren Klängen und noch härteren Beats. Bald haben sie genug Klänge für ein ganzes Album zusammen.  
  
Guy-Man macht Fotos von den Graffitis – an den Häuserwänden in den Ghettos, den U-Bahnen, den U-Bahnschächten und kritzelt Logo-artiges in sein Notizbuch. In der U-Bahn, bei McDonald’s oder vor den Schlangen der Clubs. Fingerlose Handschuhe gegen die Kälte. So kann man dann auch prima zeichnen, in Plattenkisten blättern, rauchen und an Oszillatoren drehen. Fummeln.  
  
Knutschen in einem verlassenen Winkel der Nacht. Eine vernebelte Nische in einem Club. Sucht nach Locken und Lippen und seinem langen Körper. Ein drahtiger Männerkörper über ihn gekrümmt, Guy-Man, der an ihm dran hängt wie ein Körper an dem anderen in einem Bild von Edvard Munch.  
  
Wenn sie in einen House-Schuppen gehen und sie niemand kennt, ist das auch in Ordnung. Denn House wird auch hier immer noch fast ausschließlich auf Schwulenpartys gespielt.  
  
*  
  
Triefendheiße Nächte wechseln in sterile Meeting-Raum-Kälte. Von einem Herzschlag zum nächsten. Soma ist zufrieden mit dem importierten Sound aus den Staaten, dem Artwork und ihren zwei Strebern aus Paris sowieso. Sollen sie doch nachts machen was sie wollen, solange sie abliefern.  
  
„Wie auch immer, wir brauchen ein Video. Die Kids schauen jetzt alle MTV. Ohne Video läuft jetzt gar nichts mehr.“  
  
„Hm, aber wir wollen unsere Gesichter nicht zeigen.“  
  
„Müsst ihr nicht. Ich kenn da diesen Typen, Spike Jonze. Der macht coole Videos. Könnte euch gefallen. Ziemlich unkonventionelles Zeug. Buddy Holly von Weezer. Sabotage von den Beastie Boys. Sagt euch vielleicht was.“  
  
Nicken in stiller Übereinkunft.  
  
„Ja, klingt gut“, sagt Thomas nahezu starr vor Ehrfurcht.  
  
Fassungslosigkeit erst im Fahrstuhl.  
  
„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, unser Video auf MTV?“, sagt Thomas mit glänzenden Augen. „Ich nicht.“  
  
Das Pling des Fahrstuhls reißt sie aus ihren Träumen. Auf diesen Schock erst mal zu McDonald’s. Fritten und Chicken McNuggets in der Märzsonne. Wieder auf der Necropolis. Blick über Glasgow.  
  
„Vielleicht gründe ich bald mein eigenes Label“, sagt Thomas. „Dann kann ich machen, was ich will.“  
  
Wenn man nur wüsste, was man will – denkt Guy-Man mit einem melancholischen Lächeln.  
  
Zwei Typen mit bunten Bomberjacken und Pilotenbrillen in der Stadt der Toten. Cola durch den Strohhalm gesaugt, langsam wieder zurücktrottend. Im Hotel erst mal MTV an, ein kurzes Nickerchen Seite an Seite, bis die Nacht anbricht. Als Guy-Man aufwacht, liegt er in Thomas’ Armen. So richtig mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust – dass er seinen Herzschlag hören kann. (128 BPM. Giorgio Moroder wäre stolz auf ihn.) Plötzlich besser als jeder noch so kranke Beat aus dröhnenden Bassboxen. Beavis und Butthead läuft im Fernsehen. Höhöhö höhö... Regen klopft gegen die dünne Fensterscheibe. Finger streicheln verträumt durch seine Haare. Der Gedanke daran loszugehen ist so weit weg wie die eigene Heimat. Eigentlich ist es doch ganz schön so.  
  
Schläfrig küsst Guy-Man seinen nackten Bauch. Schiebt die Hände unter das hochgerutschte Atari T-Shirt. Tiefes Ein- und Ausamten unter ihm. Finger fahren über Nippel und Haut und Rippen, fummeln schneller als er denkt am Knopf von Thomas’ Hose. Die Nacht kann warten.


	7. Wir sind die Roboter

Verwirrung jetzt auch schon im Alltag. Steht ein langer, großer Mann neben ihm in der Metro, wird er bereits nervös und ein Song von DAF macht bum in seinem Herzen.

  
„Du bist plötzlich so still“, sagt das Mädchen neben ihm in der Schlange.  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Guy-Man: Stiller als sonst eh schon. Das will schon was heißen.  
  
„Guy-Man ist doch immer still“, gibt Pedro zu Bedenken und Guy-Man verzieht das Gesicht, atmet schwer in die Jacke des langen, ihm völlig unbekannten Mannes vor sich. Ernüchterung, als er sein Gesicht sieht. Nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht schön. Jedenfalls kein Thomas.  
  
„Wo hast du denn Thomas heute gelassen?“, will Laurent wissen, der erst jetzt dazukommt.  
  
„Ist bei seiner Freundin.“  
  
„Ah.“  
  
Verwirrte Blicke bei allen, die sie schon einmal zusammen auf der Tanzfläche gesehen haben. Lange Arme um einen langhaarigen Mann geschlungen. Große Hände in Guy-Mans Gesicht. Beide in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
Melancholie trägt ihn durch den Club, als sie endlich drinnen sind. Drei Gin Tonics später fühlt er sich nur noch weinerlich. „Was ist denn los, die steht voll auf dich! Du lässt doch sonst auch nichts anbrennen.“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, ich fühl mich heut nicht so“, keucht Guy-Man über dem Waschbecken, als hätte er sich einen Virus eingefangen.  
  
Er ist so kurz davor, es laut auszusprechen, nur um sein Herz zu erleichtern. Hier gleich über der Pissrinne. „Ich wünschte Thomas wäre hier.“  
  
„Was sagst du?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
Schweratmend schließt er seinen Hosenstall.  
  
Sie schmeißen sich zurück in die Lasershow. Guy-Man schleppt sein schweres Gemüt durch die schwitzende Menge wie eine Kiste voller Platten. Nur mechanisch legt er seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Mädchens, mit dem er tanzt. Kondenswasser tropft von der Decke. Sie lacht ihm etwas ins Ohr. Es ist ihm egal. Er geht, ohne sich zu verabschieden und verschwindet irgendwo in der Nacht.  
  
Kurzer Abstecher bei McDonald’s. Blick zu den Bildschirmen, wo Around the World auf MTV läuft. Treppe rauf, Treppe runter. Für Guy-Man nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, als er sich ein BigMac Menu mit Fritten und Cola bestellt.  
  
„Zum Hier-essen oder Mitnehmen?“  
  
Guy-Man spürt die Blicke von frittenkauenden Ravern im Nacken.  
  
„Mitnehmen.“  
  
Eine einsame Gestalt in den Straßen von Paris. Zigarettenrauch steigt in die Nacht und Guy-Man denkt an Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Er schaut sich zu Hause noch ein paar Folgen an. Schlurft am Rande dieser nicht enden wollenden Nacht ins Badezimmer und holt sich über der Toilette einen runter. Kurze an Manie grenzende Erleichterung, heiseres Keuchen hinter einem Vorhang langer schwarzer Haare, dann nur noch Leere und das Surren der Neonleuchte. Kalt wie ein Song von Kraftwerk.  
  
Vor dem nächtlichen Badezimmerspiegel hat er plötzlich genug von seinen Haaren und die Erinnerung an Thomas’ lange Finger, die sich beim Tanzen darin verfangen. In einem Anfall von Selbsthass greift er zum elektrischen Rasierer. Dunkle Haarsträhnen fallen ins Waschbecken. Traurige Augen blicken aus dem Spiegel zurück. Das ist Guy-Man 1998.  
  
*  
  
„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“, will Thomas im Studio wissen und grinst so breit, dass Guy-Man wütend wird. Es steckt soviel von dem darin, was sie einmal fast gehabt hätten und dann doch nicht mehr.  
  
„Hatte eben keine Lust mehr auf lange Haare.“  
  
„Sieht krass aus. Wie ein richtiger Skin!“ Thomas will ihm über seine Stoppeln fahren, aber Guy-Man duckt sich weg. „Lass das!“  
  
Er geht vor die Tür und raucht.  
  
„Fick dich doch“, sagt er traurig in den farblosen Pariser Tag.

*

Nachdem Mick und Peter gegangen sind, hören sie sich noch einmal an, was sie den Tag über geschafft haben. „Ich bin noch nicht zufrieden. Da fehlt noch etwas“, grübelt Thomas. „Ein paar Vocals vielleicht.“

„Ich dachte, es sollte ein Instrumentalstück werden.“

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber es fehlt noch etwas das Herz, weißt du.“

Guy-Man versteht. Er steht auf, geht durch den Raum und setzt sich vors Mikro. „Spiel es noch mal ab.“ 

Eine für ihre Verhältnisse sehr sinnliche Melodie tröpfelt aus den Boxen. Guy-Man schließt die Augen und stellt sich etwas vor. Die Worte „Make Love“ kommen von irgendwoher und über seine Lippen. Immer wieder. Mal so, mal so. Mehr ein leiser Schmerzensruf als eine Aufforderung zum Sex.

Stille.

„Das ist schön“, sagt Thomas heiser hinter dem Fenster und gafft seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. „Kriegst du das noch mal so hin? Wir nehmen es auf.“ Guy-Man verzieht den Mund und staunt darüber, wie jemand mit einem musikalischen Ohr wie seinem so wenig Taktgefühl haben kann.

Er singt noch einmal, dann geht er rauchen. Zurück im Studio legt er seine Arme von hinten um Thomas. Einen Augenblick lang sind sie wieder in Thomas’ Kinderzimmer – kauernd über der Mini-Moog, über einem Mix grübelnd, wo es nichts und niemanden gibt außer sie zwei. „Lass uns ficken!“, schnauft er in Thomas’ Hals und küsst sich in Ekstase. 

„Guy... ich kann nicht.“

Thomas legt die Hand auf Guy-Mans Arm, scheint einen Moment zu leiden und nimmt ihn dann vorsichtig dort weg.

„Bitte versteh doch.“

*

Guy-Man tut das, was jeder an seiner Stelle tun würde, und stürzt sich in eine Beziehung. Sie bewahrt ihn allerdings doch nicht so ganz davor, betrübt zu reagieren, wenn Thomas im Bus seinen Arm um seine Freundin legt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich – der eine traurig, der andere schuldbewusst. Thomas sieht schnell in eine andere Richtung. Sein langer verrenkter Hals, der starre Blick, so als wollte er sagen: Das haben wir jetzt davon.

Am Frühstückstisch steckt er sich erst mal eine an. Duschgeräusche nebenan. Er blättert gelangweilt durch die Glamour und bleibt beim Selbsttest hängen. 

Woran merkst du, dass du verliebt bist?

1\. Du kannst deine Augen nicht von ihm lassen

2\. Du fühlst dich wie high

3\. Du denkst die ganze Zeit an ihn

4\. Du willst, dass er glücklich ist

5\. Du reagierst in letzter Zeit häufig gereizt

6\. Du probierst neue Dinge aus

7\. Euer Herz schlägt im gleichen Takt

Beim Auflegen dann wieder alte Vertrautheit. Die Menge ist außer sich. Manche schreien und geben sich ihrer Ekstase völlig hin, manche stehen nur so da mit verschränkten Armen und nicken einverstanden mit dem Kopf.  
  
Thomas ist in seinem Element und fickt wieder seine Ableton. Kurzer Elektroschock, als sich ihre nackten Unterarme berühren. Sofort kommt die Erinnerung wieder. Weiche Locken, sein Lächeln morgens um vier, das Gefühl von langen drahtigen Armen, wenn er sie fest um ihn geschlungen hat. Gedanklich nach Luft ringend zieht sich Guy-Man an seinen Turntable zurück.

Später an der Bar. Guy-Man bestellt sich noch einen Gin Tonic, schüttelt Hände, lässt sich auf die Schulter klopfen, schwatzt mit Pedro. Der redet jetzt irgendetwas von seinem eigenen Label. „Wir sollten unbedingt was zusammen machen!“ Wie das immer so ist. Thomas packt noch sein Zeug zusammen, kommt aber nicht richtig dazu, weil eine Menge wichtige Leute da sind, die alle mit ihm reden wollen. Guy-Man gafft ihn betrunken an. Er sieht irre gut aus in seinem ärmellosen Nike-Shirt. Ganz anders als das Schlabbershirt, das immer irgendwie an ihm hing wie ein nasser Lappen. Der Körper lang und viel männlicher. Schlaksig noch, aber mit einer Ahnung von Muskeln und Kraft in seinen weibischen Bewegungen, die Guy-Man erschaudern lässt. Jacke und Pulli hat er um die schmale Hüfte gebunden, so als wäre er nur mal eben hier reingeschneit, um den Leuten das Hirn aus dem Leib zu blasten und dann wieder einen Abflug zu machen. In gewisser Weise stimmt das ja auch.

Irgendwann nach dem fünften Glas lässt Guy-Man Pedro dort stehen und stampft durch die Menge – den finsteren Blick fest auf Thomas gerichtet. Was immer er sagen wollte, es ist nicht das, was er sagt, als er jetzt wortlos vor ihm steht.  
  
„Hey! Was ist los?“  
  
Ein irritiertes Lächeln in Thomas’ ansonsten unbekümmertem Gesicht.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Ganz schön irre heute, oder? Hat dich Pedro auch schon wegen seines Labels angequatscht?“  
  
„Ich glaub ich liebe dich!“  
  
Die Menge jubelt, als Vincent einen Song auf den Plattenteller legt, den alle kennen. Alles schwankt, wankt und stolpert. Und inmitten dieses tosenden Meeres aus Körpern und Ekstase stehen Guy-Man und Thomas einander starr wie Säulen gegenüber und schauen sich an.  
  
Thomas lacht. Weiße Zähne im bunten Neonlicht. „Was hast du genommen?“  
  
Und dann schwirrt Guy-Man einfach ab, taucht unter in der anonymen Menge und lässt sich in den Strudel der Nacht ziehen. Sie endet mit Armen um seinem Körper, Sirenengeheul und einem Schlauch in seiner Speiseröhre.  
  
„Na Schlafmütze, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“  
  
Grelles milchiges Tageslicht, als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnet. Er starrt in Thomas’ freundliches Gesicht.  
  
„Hi.“  
  
„Hi.“  
  
Im flackernden Stroboskoplicht seiner Erinnerung kommen die Fragment der letzten Nacht zurück.  
  
Wir funktionieren automatik  
  
„Oh Gott“, klagt er und fasst sich an den Kopf. Ein langer Schlauch hängt von seinem Handrücken. Eine Maschine pumpt mit nervenaufreibender Geduld Elektrolyte in ihn rein.  
  
Peinliche Stille. Thomas wirkt seltsam gefasst.  
  
„Ich such mal deine Mutter. Sie hat sich irgendwo hingelegt.“  
  
Maman kommt und küsst ihn mehrfach links und rechts auf die Wange. Ihr Gesicht zerfurcht vor grundloser Sorge. „Zum Glück war Thomas bei dir!“  
  
„Wo ist Papa?“  
  
„Er hält im Büro die Stellung.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Brauchst du irgendetwas, Manu-chou?“  
  
Blick zu Thomas.  
  
„Nee.“  
  
„Einen Tee? Neues Wasser? Da steht so ein Wagen draußen, ich schau mal eben.“  
  
Sie geht. Thomas steht etwas verloren zwischen dem abschließbaren Kleiderschrank und dem Waschbecken und hält seinen Arm fest. Immer noch im Nike-Shirt. Immer noch schöner als jemals zuvor und Guy-Man fragt sich: Liegt es am Nike-Shirt oder daran, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann?  
  
„Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?“, fragt Guy-Man ganz heiser von dem Schlauch, der ihm in den Rachen gestopft worden war. Vage Erinnerung daran. Eine Hand, die er fest umklammert hielt. Fiebriges Genuschel in Thomas’ Ohr. Ein Song von Kraftwerk, den er wie ein Mantra immer wieder – nicht gesungen – aber ausgeseufzt hat. Wir sind die Roboter... Vielleicht weil es der letzte Song im Club war, kurz bevor er in Thomas’ Armen zusammen gebrochen ist. Warum war Thomas überhaupt da?  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Zum Glück bin ich eine Nachteule“, und als ob er es geahnt hätte, geht er ans Fenster und dreht die Jalousien wieder zu, die seine Mutter gerade in ihrem mütterlichen Übereifer aufgedreht hat.

„Warum warst du da?“

„Hm?“  
  
„Warum warst du da?“  
  
Guy-Man hält sich die Augen zu und wiederholt stoisch seine Frage, bis Thomas begreift.  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht da gewesen sein?“, sagt Thomas dann und hält sich an den Stäben fest, die links und rechts sein Bett flankieren.  
  
Die Tür. Seine Mutter mit einer dampfenden Tasse. Thomas nimmt seine College-Jacke. „Ich werd dann mal.“ Er zögert keine Sekunde, als er Guy-Man einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Und dann fährt er ihm doch noch über den rasierten Schädel.  
  
„Deine schönen Haare.“


	8. 2013

_Ich traf mich mit Thomas und Guy und dachte ein kontinental anmutendes Café würde ihnen als Treffpunkt für unser Interview gefallen. Weit gefehlt! Guy sitzt die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen da und sieht ausgesprochen genervt aus. Irgendwann murmelt er etwas auf Französisch in Thomas’ Ohr._

_„Ist irgendwas?“, frage ich._

_„Ja, er hätte gerne einen Drink. Kennst du irgendeinen Ort in der Nähe, wo man ein Guinness bekommt?“_

_*_

_Thomas wirkt immer wie jemand, der dir nur die Hälfte von dem erzählt, was er weiß, und der, wenn Guy spricht – was äußerst selten der Fall ist – an seinem iPhone spielt und seinen Starbucks Frappuccino schlürft._

_„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob wir Freunde sind“, sagt Thomas und schaut Guy an. Alles wartet auf ein Lächeln. Aber es kommt nicht. „Unsere Beziehung plätschert einfach so vor sich hin. So war es von Anfang an und es hat sich mit den Jahren auch nicht groß geändert. Wir sind einfach nur besessen, was uns erlaubt, fünf Jahre zusammen an einem Album zu arbeiten, ohne dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen wollen._

_*_

_Guy: Wir haben uns kennengelernt, als wir Kinder waren, also haben wir uns gegenseitig geprägt. Wir verstehen uns ohne Worte. Wir sind wie ein verrücktes altes Ehepaar. Manche streiten sich bis sie sterben, andere wiederum sprechen gar nicht und schauen sich lieber zusammen den Sonnenuntergang an._

_*_

Mojave-Wüste 2013. Es geht zu wie in einem Ferienlager. Die ganze Clique aus Paris suhlt sich Cocktail-schlürfend am und im Pool. Disco-Musik sorgt für ausgelassene Stimmung und angestellte Köche stehen hinter dem Barbecue-Grill, während in der Küche zwei Typen mit einer großen Tüte Gras hocken und Joints für alle drehen.

Guy-Man süffelt Yerba Mate und hängt in einer schwarzen Dior Homme Badehose am Pool rum. Sie ist ihm etwas zu klein, aber der einzige, dem das aufzufallen scheint, ist Thomas, der mit Pharrell schwatzt und immer wieder auf Guy-Mans Arschritze schielt.

„Guy-Man übernachtet in Marilyn Monroes Zimmer“, erzählt er dem Journalisten vom Rolling Stone, als sie alle gemeinsam das Haus – ein herrschaftliches Anwesen in Palm Springs – bestaunen. „Sie hatte da angeblich eine Affäre mit John F. Kennedy.“

„Das setzt mich ganz schön unter Druck, da drinnen irgendetwas Unanständiges anzustellen“, wirft Guy-Man ein und nimmt einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Unter seinem ausgefransten Strohhut sieht man Thomas eine irritierte Grimasse ziehen.

Und dann geht es um Musik.

„Elektronische Musik heute hat etwas von einem Energy Drink“, echauffiert sich Thomas und plötzlich ist es wieder 1995, „Künstler bombardieren das Publikum mit dieser aggressiven, überstrapazierten Musik – es ist, als ob dich jemand durchschütteln würde. Aber es bewegt die Leute nicht wirklich auf einem emotionalen Level. Klar, man fühlt sich einen Moment lebendig, aber...“

„Es ist nicht tiefgründig und bleibt immer nur an der Oberfläche“, hilft Guy-Man mit einem wie in französischen Wein getränkten Akzent aus. Thomas staunt jedesmal wieder. Sein aufgesetztes Banlieu-Französisch wirkt oft hart und wütend. Sein Englisch hingegen verleiht ihm den Charme eines verwaisten Hundewelpens. Man will sich sofort um ihn kümmern.

„Vielleicht ist es wie der Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Sex oder Erotik und Pornographie.“

Der Mann vom Rolling Stone lässt das so stehen. Zwei Roboter in engen Badehosen, die von Sex und Erotik reden. Oh là là!

„Und worauf darf sich das Publikum heute Abend freuen?“

„Das ist eine Überraschung“, sagt Thomas.

„Sind eure Helme denn hier?“

„Wo die Helme sind, ist streng geheim!“

Ein Porsche Carrera fährt vor. Alles quetscht sich hinein und verteilt sich auf die anderen Wagen. Thomas schließt sein Handy an und spielt Led Zeppelin.

„Wird es auch dunkel genug sein?“, will er von Paul Hahn – ihrem Manager – wissen. „Wird man es sehen können?“

„Es wird toll“, beschwichtigt Paul Hahn ihn und zum Soundtrack von Immigrant Song brettern sie durch die Wüste. Jede Menge Staub wird aufgewirbelt, Thomas kaut an seinem Fingernagel und wirft immer wieder einen Blick zur tief- aber nicht tief genug stehenden Sonne.

Guy-Man versteckt seine Nervosität hinter einer dunklen Wayfarer-Sonnenbrille und trommelt mit seinem Fingern auf dem Knie zum Beat von Led Zeppelin.

Sie werden von der Security durchgewunken. Golfwagen stehen am Rande des Coachella-Geländes bereit und fahren sie direkt hinter die Bühne. Dort angekommen geht Guy-Man erst mal schiffen, während Thomas einen Schlachtplan erstellt.

Laut den Yeah Yeah Yeahs, die gerade die Bühne auseinandernehmen, werden hier gleich Köpfe rollen und alle sind aus Chrom. Mit ein paar ausgewählten Freunden und dem Reporter vom Rolling Stone im Schlepptau werden sie durch die VIP-Area geschleust. Blick vom Bühnenrand ins Publikum. Falls sie irgendjemand erkennt, lässt er oder sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Thomas – noch immer lang und schlaksig – weiß nicht, wohin mit seinen Armen, verschränkt sie, legt eine Hand in seinem Gesicht ab, kaut an seinen Fingernägeln. Immer wieder ein nervöser Blick zu Guy-Man. Ein kleiner unscheinbarer Typ, der mit dem Basecap, der Sonnenbrille und den verschränkten Armen irgendwie so aussieht, als würde er hier zum Inventar gehören.

Karen O. – eine schillernde Gestalt im gelben Power Suit – stolziert von der Bühne und klopft Thomas auf die Schulter, Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts, bevor sie in der Nacht verschwindet. Thomas beneidet Trent Reznor noch immer um das Led Zeppelin Cover mit ihr.

„Es geht los“, murmelt er.

Er legt die Hand auf Guy-Mans angespannter Schulter ab. Stille. Nile Rodgers Stratocaster. Jubelrufe, als das Logo von Daft Punk auf den Leinwänden ihre erste Single seit sechs Jahren ankündigt. What is this I’m feeling...

Pharrell... Nile… und dann die Roboter. Das Publikum ist endgültig außer sich. Nach Minute 1,45 ist alles vorbei. Es wird auf Schultern geklopft und Thomas wirft die langen Arme um Guy-Man und nuschelt etwas auf Französisch in sein Ohr.

Sie haben es immer noch drauf.

Zurück in der Villa sind alle im Coachella-Rausch. DJ Falcon legt ein spontanes Set auf und Leute springen vom Dach in den Pool vor Freude.

Bei Thomas ist plötzlich Ruhe eingekehrt und er beobachtet die Szenerie mit leuchtenden Augen von der Seite. Gedankenverloren streicht er sich über die stoppelige Wange. Das Geräusch von Badelatschen. Patsch-patsch-patsch-patsch...

„Hey!“ Guy-Man -- Badehose, offenes Leinenhemd, knittriger Bauch -- setzt sich zu ihm auf das Polyrattansofa und schmiegt sich zufrieden an seinen Körper.

„Hey! Ist dir kalt?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Etwas überfordert legt Thomas den Arm um den nach Chlor und Aftershave duftenden Mann. Ungewohnte Nähe. Was passiert hier?, fragt sich Thomas und grinst in dunkle Haare. Sie sind etwas kürzer als früher, aber immer noch voll und schön. Als wäre kein Tag vergangen. Anders sieht es bei Thomas aus, der sich langsam Sorgen um seine dünner werdende Lockenpracht macht und sie vorsorglich raspelkurz rasiert hat. Der Gedanke daran kommt immer mal wieder, wird jetzt aber mit der süßen Aussicht auf Sex davon getragen.

Wie trunken vor Glück harren sie in ihrer intimen Zweisamkeit am Rande des Geschehens und versuchen diesen Abend zu begreifen. Gedankenverloren streicht er über Guy-Mans Oberarm. Gänsehaut. Aber nicht vor Kälte.

„Schon verrückt oder?“

„Hm.”

Eine Weile sitzen sie nur so da und genießen ihre Nähe.

„Ist dir noch kalt?“

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Guy-Man steht auf, sein kleiner runder Hintern mit Thomas auf Augenhöhe. Wieder das Geräusch von Badelatschen. Patsch-patsch-patsch... Er geht ein paar Schritte und schaut über seine Schulter zurück – die Augenbrauen jungenhaft angehoben, so als wollten sie fragen: „Sex?“, bevor er in der Menge Richtung Haus verschwindet.

Was folgen sind die süßesten und quälendsten Minuten seines Lebens. Er grinst in die Nacht und kann nicht fassen, über was er da nachdenkt. „Für mich wäre es in Ordnung“, sind die Worte, die er von Zuhause mitgenommen hat. Damals hatte er sie mit einem Lachen und gespielter Wut abgetan. Heute sitzt er zitternd vor Sehnsucht unter einem Pfirsichbaum und fühlt sich wieder wie siebzehn: Als sie House Music für sich entdeckt haben und er sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hat.

„Hey, da ist ja der Mann der Stunde!“

Es ist Todd mit ein paar Leuten im Schlepptau.

„Na los, lasst euch feiern. Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte?“

Um eine Runde Schnaps kommt er nicht drum rum, aus dem DJ-Set kann er sich jedoch heraus winden und er nutzt den nächsten Poolspringer, der eifrig beklatscht wird, um sich in das Haus zurückzuziehen.

Kurzer Abstecher ins Bad. Mund ausspühlen, Gesicht waschen und ein letzter vorwurfsvoller Blick in den Spiegel. Walk auf Shame durch den leisen Flur. Dumpfe Bässe von draußen. Er klopft an die Tür und lacht heiser. Herzklopfen. Ein letzter Moment für sich, bevor sich die Tür öffnet. Vor ihm steht ein kleiner Roboter mit goldenem Helm und Badehose.

Thomas lacht.

„Trägst du deinen Helm?“

Keine Reaktion. Der Roboter lässt Thomas rein und zeigt mit dem Finger auf eine Box. Ein silberner Roboterhelm schaut ihn freundlich daraus an.

„Ich soll meinen Helm aufsetzen?“

Der goldene Helm nickt.

Thomas macht, was der kleine Roboter verlangt. So ist es immer gewesen und so wird es immer sein. 

Er nimmt den Helm aus der Box und setzt ihn vorsichtig auf. 

Schweratmend stehen sich zwei Roboter in Badehose gegenüber und schauen sich an.

„Wie soll ich dich jetzt küssen?“

Lange Hände gleiten um Guy-Mans Körper und greifen fest in seinen süßen kleinen Hintern. Thomas keucht unter seinem Helm und Guy-Mans Hände graben sich in Thomas’ haarige Brust. Helme stoßen gegeneinander. „Du willst Sex mit den Helmen auf?“

Er nickt.

„Oh putain!”

Es sind immer die stillen Wasser!

Thomas wird fast verrückt, als er seine Arme um Guy-Mans nackten Körper schlingt. Gierig danach, sein Gesicht in ihm zu vergraben und ihn zu schmecken und zu fühlen und einzuatmen wie früher. Stattdessen glotzt er in ein schwarzes Robotergesicht. Hört nur dumpfes Keuchen und das schmatzende Geräusch von Sex, als er sich auf Thomas bewegt. Schwindelig versucht er sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern. Es war noch vor dem Millennium und diesem ganzen Roboter-Unsinn. Seitdem gab es nur noch einen zu langen Blick hier und da, gelegentliches Herzklopfen und atemloses Verharren in Erinnerungen. Thomas weiß nicht mal mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal allein waren. Es ist eine Zeile aus einem ihrer neuen Songs zusammen mit so vielen mehr. Julian singt sie für ihn. Alle denken, es geht um ein Mädchen.

Durch das Visier zu schauen ist als würde man einen Fernsehfilm sehen. Thomas sieht seine riesigen Hände, als wären es nicht seine eigenen – wie sie süchtig über einen anderen Körper gleiten, in weiches Fleisch greifen, sanft streicheln und kneifen und fragend an dem goldenen Helm inne halten. Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig nimmt er den Helm ab, sieht sein rotes, lustverquollenes Gesicht, langes, angeklatschtes Haar, dunkle Wimpern, geschwollene Lippen. „Du bist so schön!“, stöhnt Thomas unter seinem Helm. Guy-Man beugt sich runter und küsst seinen grinsenden Roboter-Mund – was Thomas mehr erregt, als es wahrscheinlich sollte. „Mon dieu, Guy, nimmt mir endlich diesen Helm ab!“ Küssend schiebt Guy-Man den Helm hoch, küsst seinen Hals, den stoppeligen Adamsapfel, seinen bärtigen Kiefer und dann endlich weiche Lippen. Lange Haare fallen auf Thomas’ Gesicht. Tiefer Blick in seine Augen, während er in ihm pulsiert. Erleichtertes Schnaufen. Endlich riecht und schmeckt die Luft nach Guy. 

Sicher, Roboter-Sex ist irrsinnig heiß. Aber nichts erregt und erschüttert Thomas so sehr wie einfach nur Guy-Man im Arm zu halten. Seinen Guy-Man.

„Haben wir es etwa in demselben Bett wie Marilyn Monroe und JFK getrieben?“, erkundigt sich Thomas hinterher und zieht an Guy-Mans Joint. Wummernde Bässe und Gelächter von draußen. 

„Sieht ganz so aus!“

Guy-Man küsst ein bisschen seine Schulter und Thomas kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Gott, Guy! Du warst meine erste große Liebe!“, lacht er in den stillen Raum hinein – ganz benebelt vom Gras und vom Sex – und streicht eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus Guy-Mans Gesicht. Sie fällt sofort wieder zurück. Eine Melodie von früher, die immer spielt, wenn er ihn so ansieht. Nichts hat sich verändert. Aus dem Jungen mit den traurigen Augen ist der Mann mit den traurigen Augen geworden. 

„Verdammt, du bist es noch immer.“

\----------

* Auszüge aus Interviews, Quellen unbekannt


	9. Bonus

Châtelet – Les Halles. Ein unterirdisches, nach Pisse riechendes Labyrinth, das fünf U-Bahnlinien miteinander verbindet. Wenn du es unter zehn Minuten von Linie 4 zu Linie 7 schaffst, kannst du dich glücklich schätzen. Thomas überlebt es nur mit stoischer Gelassenheit, seinem angeborenen Charme und seinem Sony-Walkman. Zu ätherischen Klängen von Spacemen 3 geht es lange Tunnel entlang, Treppen rauf und Treppen wieder runter. Michel Gondry hätte seine helle Freude.

Keine Lust auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes hat Thomas sich an diesem Morgen endlich das Mixtape von Guy-Man geschnappt, das der ihm an seinem Geburtstag kommentarlos in den Briefkasten geworfen hat. Es ist anders als die anderen Mixtapes von ihm. Irgendwie... traurig. Nach Spacemen 3 kommt eine längere Pause. Thomas denkt schon, die Kassette sei zu Ende, als er weißes Rauschen und ein Räuspern hört, dann ein heiseres „Alors. On y va. Joyeux anniversaire, Thomas.“ (Guy-Mans Stimme, nüchtern und monoton.) Thomas muss vor Freude lachen, als danach die Akustikgitarre erklingt.

Es hat etwas so Intimes, als würde er jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, sondern bei Guy-Man zu Hause auf dem Teppich sitzen und dabei zusehen, wie er für ihn spielt. Lange dunkle Haare fallen in sein konzentriertes Gesicht, während die sonst eher groben Finger jetzt beinahe zärtlich an den Saiten zupfen. Der Song erinnert an _Wonderful_ von den Beach Boys – hat etwas von seiner melancholischen Leichtfüßigkeit. Dieses „der letzte Tag am Meer“-Gefühl mit seiner zähen Gleichzeitigkeit von Unbeschwertheit und Wehmut. Ibiza 1990. Warme Wellen werfen sich um Knöchel. Guy-Man, der faul im Sand liegt. Eine Rangelei im Wasser. Gegenseitiges Untertauchen, sich Treibenlassen, ein langer Blick mit den Augen knapp über der Wasseroberfläche. Guy-Man hat darüber einen ganzen Song geschrieben.

Das Rattern der einfahrenden Bahn holt ihn zurück nach Paris. Es ist schon wieder so voll, dass er beschließt die nächste Bahn abzuwarten. Es steigt auch schon wieder keiner aus. Nur ein. Und dann steht Guy-Man vor ihm. Baggy-Klamotten, umgedrehtes Base-Cap. Sie ziehen beide ihre Kopfhörer ab.

„Salut“, sagt Thomas und glotzt ihn staunend an.

„Salut.“

„Was machst du hier?“

„Ich wollt grad zu Street Sounds, Gildas meint er hätte ein paar Platten für mich. Und du?“

Thomas hält eine Tüte hoch.

„Habe gerade Kopfhörer gekauft.“

„Ah. Die Sennheiser?“

„Ja.“

„Cool.“

Mit ihrem Gesprächsstoff ist es auch so wie mit den Wellen am Strand. Er kommt und er geht. Seit der Sache mit dem Krankenhaus und der verdrängten Liebeserklärung ist es merkwürdig zwischen ihnen.

„Äh, i-ich habe gerade dein Tape gehört.“

„Oh. Gefällt es dir?“

„Ja. Besonders das letzte Stück. Was du da auf Gitarre spielst. Hast du das selbst geschrieben?“

„Oh, äh, ja.“

„Warum so verlegen, das ist echt toll! An dir ist ein neuer Brian Wilson verloren gegangen.“

„Hm.“

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Musikkarriere nochmal überdenken.“

„Nee, lass mal.“

Guy-Man wird rot und scheint sich plötzlich sehr für das _Matrix-_ Plakat zu interessieren, mit dem sie den Bahnsteig hier tapeziert haben.

Der nächste Zug rast in den Bahnhof. Verhaltene Blicke.

„Na gut, ich werd‘ dann mal.“

„Ja.“

„Okay.“

„Na dann.“

„Na dann.“

In dieser Bahn findet Thomas sogar einen Sitzplatz und lässt sich nachdem er sich hundertmal „Merci“-sagend durch die Menge gedrückt hat, wie nach einem schweren Arbeitstag darauf fallen.

Draußen steht Guy-Man und schaut traurig. Sie winken sich zu, dann krachen die Türen zu und der Zug fährt los. Thomas will nochmal das Stück hören und spult zurück. Er wühlt in seinem dunkelgrünen JanSport-Rucksack nach der Kassettenhülle. Auf dem Cover ist eines von Guy-Mans typischen Tags. _T-Bang 24._ (Thomas hat bereits eine ganze Sammlung davon.) Er öffnet die Plastikhülle und schaut auf der Innenseite nach der Playlist. Song Nummer 12. Schwungvolle Handschrift.

_Le Garçon Aux Yeux Rieurs._

Der Junge mit den lachenden Augen.

Thomas steht der Mund offen.

Es ist kein Song über Ibiza oder das Meer oder eine Hommage an Brian Wilson. Es ist ein Song über… ihn.


End file.
